


Night Changes

by Malinawrites



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform, only fluff, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malinawrites/pseuds/Malinawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had just admittet to herself that she might actually have a thing for Stiles. <br/>Does being a snarky asshole help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so HI  
> this is my first ever finished fanfic/drabble/whatever - hope you enjoy  
> I would love feedback!!!! :---) 
> 
> btwwww i am not a native english speaker so please bear with me and any mistakes i might have made thank u

“You are seriously so – UGH!” Stiles pressed out between clamped teeth, tightening his fists.  
Stiles and Lydia were approaching the fifth hour of working to figure out what –once again- was terrorizing Beacon Hills and Stiles was losing his mind. Lydia was in a shitty mood and it drove Stiles crazy. Every time he thought he had a lead, she brought him down with a sarcastic remark. His frustration was oddly pleasing to Lydia who loved to see him so worked up.

Papers and books were scattered all over his bedroom. Lydia was covered by papers, laying on Stiles’ bed while Stiles was currently spinning slightly on his desk chair, pencil in his mouth and his eyes sending daggers at Lydia. Though when Lydia focused on his amber eyes she could see the care and adoration under the, somewhat, pretend offense.   
“It’s your car how am I supposed to remember every little thing you keep in that garbage can?” Lydia mused. Stiles had specifically asked her to bring some books up, but she forgot and right now it was 4 am and none of them had any patience for anything messing up their research-flow.

Stiles stood up with a force that caused an insane amount of papers to fly to the floor. He huffed in defeat and moved to walk out of his room and Lydia had to do a double take when she thought she saw blank and angry eyes staring at her for .2 seconds before they were out the door heading out of the house towards the blue Jeep.  
She sat halfway up in the bed, resting on her stretched-out arms behind her, her strawberry-blonde hair cascading down her arms in light curls. She realized she had taken it too far and that she had actually hurt Stiles. But this was just the way they were. They bugged each other one minute but the next they were back to normal; attached at the hip, cracking jokes and laughing. But not tonight, something was wrong and Lydia felt a tug on her heart and a strong need to find Stiles and apologize.  
The longer she sat on the bed by herself, the bigger the knot in her stomach became. She had hurt him. The look in his eyes told her that she had crossed a line.

A while ago Lydia had begun to realize how close she and Stiles actually were but it wasn’t before her mother asked her a simple yet, to Lydia, very confusing question:   
“So what even is it with you and Stiles? You have been spending a lot of time together recently” her mother asked when Lydia walked through the front door with a lazy smile on her face. Once again Stiles had insisted on driving her home and apparently her mother had noticed how often this happened. That and probably also the fact that she was rarely ever home anymore but spent most of her time at the Stilinkis’.  
The question made Lydia’s mind spin as she struggled to answer her mother. She thought of brushing it off like it was nothing, but thoughts of Stiles and her as a “thing” invaded her mind. It was almost a comforting and relieving thought to Lydia. It felt like she had finally solved an equation that she hadn’t been able to solve for months. Somewhere, probably not so deep down she cared about Stiles. A lot.

So here she was, dealing with her confusion by pushing Stiles over the edge and hurting him. She walked over to the window to look for Stiles and found a dark figure sat on the porch steps. She took in the figure; back hunched in defeat and his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. She watched him for a while, a visible sigh leaving his body once in a while, before she decided to man up and go to him.

With a heavy heart she walked down the stairs, towards the front door. She had a feeling like she was about to do something monumental but what was she even up to?   
She forced herself to open the door and walked out so she was standing behind Stiles, she knew, that he knew she was there. Slowly she sank down to her knees behind him and rested her forehead on his back, in-between his shoulder blades. She could feel his steady breathing which calmed her down.

“I’m sorry” she spoke timidly, still leaning her head against his back, now closing her eyes.

When he didn’t answer, she kept going.

“Maybe I did it on purpose- I don’t know- I am so sorry.” at this she felt him huff underneath her. She rushed along not wanting him to get the wrong impression.

“I mean I didn’t do it to hurt you, I just- I am so confused lately and I seem to take it out on other people. Especially you, Stiles.” Lydia felt Stiles move away from her, but not wanting to face him, she just sat up, still keeping her eyes closed.

She felt Stiles taking a hold of her hands which were clamped together in her lap. She opened her eyes and noticed how close Stiles was, kneeling in front of her. How she could clearly see the concern in his eyes when he finally broke the silence. “What is confusing you?” he barely whispered.

“You.” it came out in a whisper, she couldn’t manage anything else and Stiles just starred at her, his chestnut eyes widening and his brows knitted together.   
Takin in Stiles expression Lydia suddenly felt her heart fall, how could she be so daft? Of course, the crush Stiles had, had on Lydia when they were younger was long gone. Starting to pull away from Stiles to get to her feet, she rambled.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean- of course you don’t like me, we are friends- I mean I know you liked me once but-“ she was cut off by Stiles pulling her back down to her knees, much closer than before. She just about managed to look up into his shining eyes and to notice his soft smile before he softly cupped her cheek and moved towards her to place a feathery light kiss to her lips. Lydia’s eyes shut tight from the sudden flutter erupting within her. 

He muttered with a serious expression “You really are stupid if you think I could ever fall for somebody else, Lydia. It’s always been you.”

And with that, Lydia grabbed Stiles’ face to pull him back into a kiss which made so much sense to her. She knew in her heart that this was right for her.   
That _Stiles_ was right for her. 

 

 

 

                     


End file.
